Competição
by Belle Potter
Summary: Uma competição vai deixar Hogwarts doida...Quem ficará com Lily Evans?A competição está quenteee...A maioria dos garotos bonitos e feios se increveram,mas um se destacará e conquistará o coração dessa ruiva teimosa! .Fic LE e JP
1. A descoberta

Capitulo um: A descoberta!

Eiii. genteee eu sou Lily Evans, tô no 7º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts-na Grifinoria-, tenho 16 anos, na verdade vou fazer 17 daqui a três semanas, e estou escrevendo, pois quero registrar esse momento, um dos mais engraçados da minha vida.Engraçado agora, antes eu quis matar todos!Bem, vocês ñ devem ta entendo nada...Então lá vai:

Tive que voltar para casa na quinta pra ir ao casamento da minha maninha nem um pouco amigável e 3 anos mais velha que eu... /

E antes de ir a esse casamento idiota disse as minhas melhores amigas(Andy Black e Nicole Trent)que precisava urgentemente de um namorado.

"Lily... pensa bem... você pode ter qualquer um... é só um pouco de charme e cara de pau... coisas que você tem e muito!" -Falou Nicole...Decidida.

"Háháhá! Nick! Você acha que eu sou uma... uma... Belatrix Black? Aquela idiota que faz isso... ahhh... desculpaaaaa Andy! Esqueci que ela é sua irmã".-Falei desesperada "Ah tem problema não Li... ela é isso mesmo... eu concordo com a Nick... mais já que você não quer fazer alguma coisa, nós temos que tomar providencias por nos mesmas...".

Mas, nessa hora eu nem estava prestando mais atenção, os garotos mais insuportáveis, arrogantes, lindos que existia, tinha acabado de entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda: James Potter!Por que todos os Potter's(n/a: vocês vão entender isso depois) tinham que ser perfeitos?hmm...então ele chegou para falar comigo...

"Então Lily... decidiu parar com o acesso de loucura e sair comigo?".

Eu ainda estava lembrando dos primos dele...E meu Deus que primos...Mais isso é historia pra depois, voltando ao assunto: quando voltei à realidade disse:

"Ã? Tah doido Potter? É não, não e não! Quer que eu desenhe? E é Evans pra você".

E sai decidida dali.

Mais tarde,em casa,depois do casamento

O casamento foi simplesmente à coisa mais horrível que eu já vi na vida.Eu juro que quando eu me casar não vai ser um casamento igual aquele NUNCA!

Ta mais voltando a historia.

Quando cheguei no domingo-sim eu tive que passar todos esses dias em casa-tive a noticia, não por uma pessoa mais por um cartaz pregado acho que magicamente na parede do corredor de transfiguração:

VOCÊ ACHA LILY EVANS O MAXIMO?

GOSTARIA DE TER A XANCE DE FICAR COM ELA EM HOGSMEAD?

ENTRE PARA ESSA COMPETIÇÃO!

EU QUERO FICAR COM LILY EVANS!

Falar com Andrômeda Black e Nicole Trent,Grifinoria ,7º ano.

Corri até a torre da Grifinória, pronta para ouvir uma explicação razoável.

Mas, quando entrei e vi as duas traidoras elas começaram a rir...

E eu como sempre entrei no riso também.

N/A: Aii genteeee...Me desculpa qq coisa ai viu?

É minha primeira fic...

Bom...

Espero q v6 gostem.

E deixem reviews.Nem que seja pra falar que ta horrível

Beijinhos


	2. Convencer facil

**Nem preciso dizer que Harry Potter não pertence a mim...sô a Nicole e Isabela são invenções minha**

&&&&&&&

Capitulo 2: Convencer...foi fácil

Na segunda feira não se falou em outra coisa...Meninas bravas comigo porque os namorados terminaram com elas para participar da competição, e outras me olhando com admiração; garotos fazendo de tudo pra me agradar (essa parte foi óóóóótima uahushua).

Na terça aconteceu que Andy e Nick foram falar com o diretor, e pior, me arrastaram junto!

Quando chegamos, aquela voz calma e forte disse:

"Entre"

E então Andy começou

"Boa tarde diretor. Bom, estamos aqui pra pedir permissão para fazermos uma 'competição' na escola".

"Será uma competição amigável e engraçada. senhor"- disse Nicole Trent tentando convencer o diretor Dumbledore.

Esperando que eu falasse algo o diretor disse

"O que tem a dizer srta.Evans?"

"Er... bom... eu acho que será uma competição muito legal".Eu disse lançando um olhar assassino as minhas supostas melhores amigas.

"Eu vi cartazes... Quem quer sair com Lily Evans?" -disse Dumbledore parecendo divertido.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isto!" - esclareci rápido.

"Sim, claro... mas, me digam o porque dessa competição?".

"Bem, decidimos que nossa amiga aqui precisa de um namorado, e que a escola está muito parada. Os marotos estão dando um tempo. E ainda: esse é nosso ultimo ano aqui, nunca iremos esquecer dessa brincadeirinha".

"Bem, a idéia é muito criativa sim srtas, mas, creio que teremos que pedir permissão aos pais dos alunos que não forem maiores de idade para participar, da, como vocês dizem 'competição'".

"Então diretor, podemos fazer a competição? As provas e tudo? Mas claro, nós somos maiores de idade né? Podemos participar".Falou Andy toda animada.

"Sim srta. Black. Mas, avisem aos alunos menores de idade. E srta.Evans, boa sorte, espero que escolha o namorado perfeito".

E com isso saímos da sala do diretor.

&&&&&&&

Chegando a sala comunal as meninas foram logo fazer os cartazes para a competição.

A lista de inscritos era enormeeeeeeee

Os nomes que nunca pensaríamos que estivesse lá eram:

Sirius Black?Nessa hora Andy caiu na gargalhada e Nick não gostou nem um pouco;

James Potter?Agora foi a minha vez de gargalhar

Remo Lupin? Nick riu e Andy fez uma cara horrenda

e...Acreditem se quiser:

Severo Snape?Sim, ele se inscreveu.

Bom, passado dois dias Andy e Nick me disseram que já tinham uma idéia para a 1ª tarefa... 1ª tarefa?O que é isso? Foi o que falei...Ela me explicou rindo cada vez mais da minha cara devia estar realmente horrenda que teriam quatro competições, e quem acumulasse mais pontos nas quatro iria comigo a Hogsmead.

Eu acho que ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de ter que sair com um garoto que eu mal conheço ou então um garoto feioo.

Cara, eu deveria ter matado elas antes delas pregarem os cartazes...Serio...Foi o maior alvoroço...Elas decidiram que só garotos a partir do 5º ano poderiam participar, e os que fossem menores teriam que apresentar a autorização à 'banca de jurados'...É, isso mesmo, elas inventaram isso também...os jurados são: Nicole Trent, Andy Black, Minerva McGonagoll (como elas conseguiram isso eu nunca foi descobrir), Alvo Dumbledore (que parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquilo) e Isabela Madison (prima da Nick e nossa coleguinha)...ah e também...quem se inscrevesse não poderia mais sair,isso foi uma das exigências

Eu vou ter que fazer muita terapia mesmo depois disso tudo.

Mas...Estou achando até divertido...Nunca pensei que fosse assim tãão "famosa".

Hehe

A primeira tarefa vai ser demaiiis!eu esperooo.xD

**N/A: Oiee pessoinhas!Tdu bom?**

**Comigo tudo óótimoo.Minhas aulas começaram hj...Então nem vou ter muito tempo pra escrever...**

**Não gostei mtu desse capitulo ñ...Achei meio brega...**

**Maiis.**

**Acho que no fds que vem o Cap 3 ta aí!**

**Já tenho uma idéia do que pode ser a 1ª tarefa.Mas,se puderem e quiserem deixem sugestões.**

**Espero muitas reaviws.**

**E respondendo agora:**

**Mamai Black- Nossa maninha...vlw!Pode deixar que vou pedir sim pra você revisar.Malz os erros!beeiiijO **

**Luiza Potter-Obrigadaa...bem...eu prefiro esse lado mais normal da Lily...ao em vês de uma totalmente certinha...claro que a Lily também tem seu lado monitora neurótica...mais eu aliviei um pouco...mais,valeu...adorei saber q vc gostou..e pode deixar que vou ler a sua sim...beeiijOs..**

**Lilys Ridlle-brigada...vlw...nossa...minha auto confiança foi lá em cima!uauhsahu...mtu obrigada...beiijOs..espero que voce goste desse cap.**

**Flavinha Greeneye-Eii...bom...desculpa se ficou meio confusa as vezes...vou fazer de tudo pra melhorar...obrigada...espero att no domingo...mais se não der...pode deixa que o cap 3 vai estar aki na segunda.vlw...espero que goste..bjO**


	3. Surpresas

Capitulo três: Surpresas

Depois de por todas as regras da competição, pregar cartazes, ver a lista de participantes, os restantes agora, as meninas foram preparar a 1ª tarefa...Só que antes disso, estava marcado para elas lerem a lista no café da manhã da quarta feira.

Quando chegou na quarta, o diretor pediu silencio para Nick começar a ler (ela é a mais desinibida)...Então ela disse:

"Bem, nós gostaríamos de dizer aos competidores: James Potter, Sirius Black, Amos Diggory, Ângelo Jonshon, Marco Bell, Remo Lupin, Severo Snape, Luiz...

"O QUÊ?" -Nicole foi interrompida por um sonserino furioso - "COMO ASSIM SEVERO SNAPE? EU NÃO ME ISCREVI EM PORCARIA NENUMA DE COMPETIÇÃO!"

"Uhhh... ta com medo agora é Snape?" -Disse um loiro, seria bonito se não fosse a expressão esnobe em seu rosto, outro sonserino Lucio Malfoy.

"Você! Você me escreveu nisso!... mas como? Eu só sou maior de idade daqui a algumas semanas! Minha mãe teria que concordar com isso!... COMO?"

"Oh Senhora Snape,Severo me pediu para falar com a senhora...ele está com vergonha!"disse Malfoy imitando uma voz melosa...

"Filho da...-mas filho de quem o Malfoy é nós nunca vamos saber,pois nessa hora Dumbledore levantou e disse:

"Chegaaa! Senhor Snape o senhor tem provas que não se inscreveu?"

Snape exitou um pouco e respondeu:

"Er, bom... Diretor, na verdade... não! Mas você viu o que ele falou" -disse apontando para o garoto loiro sentado a alguns lugares dele, que estava fingindo uma cara de inocência.

Dublemdore parou para pensar um tempo e enfim respondeu:

"Sim, mas, sem provas nós somos abrigados a insistir que o sr participe. Então, acabada essa questão, pode continuar srta. Trent"

&&&&&&

Quando estava no salão comunal estudando (n/a: óbvio xD) totalmente desleixada com aparência, com minha gravata solta, blusa com dois botões desabotoados e sem sapato, chegou alguém desconhecido atrás de mim e disse numa voz realmente sexy:

"Hei Li, quero falar uma coisa importante com você!"

Uiii meu deus! Pensei comigo mesma.Mas à vontade de falar isso passou quando eu vi quem era.

"O que você quer Potter?"-respondi realmente amarga.

"Lily, olha por que não desisti dessa parada aí e ficar comigo? Só comigo? Eu te amo Li! Ninguém vai amar você como eu amo!"

Não sei por que mais fiquei tocada com as palavras dele.Pensei realmente em deixar tudo para trás e dar um beijo naquela coisa apaixonada que estava em minha frente, mas o pequeno resto de sanidade que me restava só me deixou pensar em fazer uma coisa: sair correndo dali, ele tentou me seguir, mas, como eu agradeço a Gryffindor por isso, mas a mágica das escadas não deixou.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto me joguei na cama e comecei a chorar, como seria se eu aceitasse um convite do Potter?Será que ia ser tão ruim?

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por uma certa coruja que batia na janela trazendo minha assinatura diária do profeta diário.A manchete era sobre um certo maluco que resolveu abrir uma "guerra" contra os trouxas, Voldemort, ou seja, lá como for o nome dele, fiquei com um certo receio...Mas pensei "isso não vai dar em nada! Conserteza que não!" Não tinha noção de como estava enganada...

&&&&&&&&

Dois dias se passaram sem novidades nenhuma, até que chegou o dia da 1ª tarefa...

Eu...Tipo assim, quase tive um treco!Eu simplesmente não acreditei a 1ª prova era:

Era simplesmente fazer um POEMA dizendo todas as minhas características!

Aaaarrgh!Eles teriam uma semana para preparar esse poema, no domingo seria a leitura.Surpresas estão por vir.

**N/A:Aiii genteee!**

**Malz a demoraa!Tava estudando mtu!x)**

**Argh!mtu dever de casaa...e meu pc ainda teve um treko aaii.**

**Maas axo q vo faze um bônus pra compensaa!xDD**

**intaao tah ai u 3º capitulo...Sinceramente não gostei mtu dele nãão...tah meio tosko! Mais blz! Olhaa...plix me deixem feliiz e deixem pelo menos 5 reviews xD**

**Agora respondendooo:**

**Lilys Riddle-Vlw!Tah ai u caap.Desculpa a demora...xDD Acho que u bônus e o 4º cap sai ainda essa semanaa!Se os professores ajudareem!hehe beeijO espero q vc goste.**

**Alemoa-nessa – aah vlw!to tentando faze u Maximo pra fik boa msm!;D beiijO...tomara q esse estaja tãão "bom" quanto os outros °**

**Flavinha Greeneye-Brigadããoo!hehe...boom...desculpa o atraso!essa semana u 4 tah aaii!xD**

**Beeijinhos **


	4. Uma perda,uma amizade,uma surpresa

Capitulo quatro: Uma perda, uma amizade, uma descoberta.

Na quinta, não agüentei mais a pressão de ficar presa no salão comunal e fui para os jardins.Lá chegando, tive uma grande, super, hiper, mega surpresa: vi um Sirius Black quase escondido chorando, chorando mesmo...Na hora me deu vontade de começar a rir...Mas me lembrei da minha mãe, minha amada mãe que sempre me dizia "ajude o outro, mesmo que não seja seu amigo! Ajude-o e ele lhe será grato pra sempre" então, levada por esse pensamento me sentei ao lado do Black e disse:

"O que houve?" -ele a principio tomou um susto, pois eu havia chegado realmente sem fazer barulho...

"O que você quer Evans? Agora vai espalhar para a escola toda que eu estava chorando?" -me senti bastante ofendida com essa acusação, mais relevei e respondi:

"Não Black, não vou dizer para ninguém, só acho que se o Potter está ocupado demais com a Carla" eu disse com um pouco de amargura na voz... Esqueci de dizer, vi o Potter se agarrando com a Carla Pooupé, 6º ano grifinoria.

"Nuss! Ele ta pegando aquela gostosa!"como ele pode pensar nisso numa hora dessas ¬¬

"Mas, já que você não quer compania... vou indo..." eu realmente estava esperando algo melhor mais ele disse:

"Evans, heey Evans! Nada te impede de ficar aqui... se quiser..." falou apontando para me sentar ao lado dele.Eu fui...Estava muito curiosa, assim disse:

"Então... porque o famoso Sirius Black está assim?" Disse em um tom risonho...Ele me lançou um olhar assassino, mas respondeu:

"Meu tio, meu tio Alphard... os comensais da morte invadiram seu apartamento e o mataram... ele era como o pai que eu nunca tive... e agora me mandaram uma carta que ele escreveu antes de morrer..." fiquei meio desconcertada com isso, sempre achei que ele fosse um garoto rico e mimado, nunca pensei nessa parte do Black...Pedi então para ler a carta, ele me deu...

"Querido Sirius,

Talvez não esteja mais aqui quando você ler esta carta, Voldemort está atrás de mim,mas isso não é historia para agora,o caso é sei que você e Andy são as únicas pessoas da família Black que eu posso confiar,vocês foram como filhos para mim,Andy irá receber uma carta como essa,te peço por favor,não chore,só me prometa que não vai se juntar ao lado dos que me tiraram a vida,espero isso de sua prima também,não se deixem levar,e um dia se puderem e quiserem vinguem minha morte,amo você...Quero que fique com metade da minha herança, a outra darei a Andrômeda.

Um apartamento em Hogsmeade

Uma casa em Londres

Meu cofre em Grincodes

E 45 das ações na Black day's (n/a: revista de moda ¬¬)

Com amor e carinho

Alphard Black ".

Cara...Eu não me segurei e comecei a chorar, num deu...Sou uma manteiga derretida!

Com isso eu e o Sirius (ele me pediu para chamá-lo assim) começamos a conversar...Conversamos muito, até que escureceu, e tivemos que voltar ao castelo.

Nos outros dias eu e Sirius continuamos nossa conversa e viramos amigos...Eu comecei a andar com ele e Remo, mais não me sentia a vontade para conversar com o Potter, até que chegou o dia da prova...Sirius e Remo me chamaram em um canto e disseram

"Li, olha, nós não estamos a fim de você, você é a garota mais linda de Hogwarts mais James é que gosta,gosta mesmo de você,mas,vamos participar do concurso,para te divertir,pois sabemos como você esta deslocada com essa situação...então vamos te divertir,e está decidido desde já que você vai passar um dia maroto!Sábado que vem você vai sair conosco!"

Eu simplesmente ri!Ri,ri muito como a muito num ria...Então fui chamada pela Nick para ir ver a prova...Por que eu não posso participar do júri?Que injustiça!x(

Bom...Começou por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Remo Lupin:

"Quando tentei fugir encontrei no meio do caminho

Uma coisa que não me deixava partir,

Eram lembranças suas,

Lembranças suas,

No meio do caminho me lembrei dos seus olhos, me dizendo que não podia desistir,

Amor, amorzinho, nunca se esqueça que estou aqui viu?

Que para qualquer coisa estou aqui!

Sua vontade de estudar me encorajou a te adorar,

Como amigos, ah sim, pois mesmo que eu quisesse ser mais...

Concerteza seria assassinado por meu melhor amigo,

Amiga, amiguinha, seja feliz!".

Comecei a ri de novo, o que ta acontecendo comigo?O Sirius é realmente uma má influencia, como diz a Andy...Mas a cara que o Ramo fez, foi hilária, ele estava vermelho, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo e lançando olhares assassino ao James e ao Sirius...

Uhasuhshuauhuas muito comeeeediiia!

O 2º poema não foi um dos melhores maiiis...Foi do GATO do Amos Diggory...

"Te amo,

não continue com isso.

Diga sim e poderemos continuar alegres

Morando perto de florestas...

Com lebres,

Ou na cidade,como você meu amor bem entender e quiser

Você sabe que isso não é mentira

Não quero só prazer(¬¬)

Pois simplesmente

Amo você!"

Sem comentários...Ele é gatinho e tudo...Maiis.Acho que poderia fazer melhor, também não vou reclamar de sair com ele.Bom...O resto dos poemas foram os piores possíveis, até o antepenúltimo, o poema de Severo Snape...

"Que importa as pessoas, a paisagem, a gloria, a linha do horizonte?

Se só o que eu vejo é seu sangue impuro e seus olhos?".

Fiquei seriamente ofendida, mais pensando bem, ele disse que só vê meus olhos?Será que ele ta apaixonado?Ele é até bonitinho...O Potter ia amaaa!

Uhashusauhsuhahu...Eu hein!Lily Evans, eu, uma menina seria, dizendo que o Sebo...Opps Snape é bonito?Estou precisando de uma camisa de força rapidooo! Se eu disse que o do Remo foi engraçado não imaginava o do Sirius...

"A bunda, que engraçada

Está sempre sorrindo, nunca é trágica

Não lhe importa o que se vai

Pela frente do corpo.A bunda basta-se.

Existe algo mais?Talvez os seios.

Ora!-murmura a bunda -esses garotos.Ainda lhes falta muito que aprender.

Lá vai sorrindo a bunda da Lily,

Vai feliz, gostando dos olhares que lhe lançam...

A bunda é a bunda.

Redunda.".

Háháhá!Senhor Sirius Black!Se verá comigo!Bom...Eu fiquei mais vermelha do que um pimentão...James (James?) realmente estava com cara de quem ia matar ele...Tadenhoo!

Uauhshuuhsa...Mais o ultimo poema realmente me tocou...o do Potter

"Fecho os olhos pra não ver passar o tempo

Sinto falta de você...

Até quando te amando, te querendo

Coração quer te encontrar

Os segundos vão passando lentamente

Não têm hora pra chegar

Anjo bom, amor perfeito no meu peito

Coração quer te encontrar

Te amo demais

Já tentei já fiz de tudo

E nada de você voltar atrás

Longe demais do meu mundo

Não diz que tanto faz

Se eu errei não foi por mal

Talvez por te querer demais

Me perdoa

Vê se me liga

Esquece tudo

Faz minha vida valer novamente

Só você pode me fazer feliz ".

Tive uma vontade quase incontrolável de ir ate ele e abraçá-lo, dizer que o amo...QUÊ?Como assim?Nããooo!Simplesmente nãão!Eu não amo ele!Ai meu deus...Eu amo o James!Mas, e a Pooupé?Aii!Sou uma Evans!Não gosto nem um pouco de perder para uma loira oxigenada, nada contra loiras orioginaiiis, pois minha melhor amiga é loira, ORIGINAL.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos diabólicos contra uma certa loira oxigenada pelos jurados que me chamavam para ver o anuncio das notas.

Então a Profª:Mcgonagoll começou:

"Alunos e alunas,nós,jurados,podemos dar uma nota de 0 até 10,então vamos anunciar os 5 finalistas dos 10 que nós decidimos serem os melhores participantes,os que o perfil bate com o da srta Evans..."

Aí a Isabela começou:

"Então esses seis são:

Em primeiro lugar: Amos Diggory – com 35 pontos... 25 pelo perfil que bate com o da Lily e 10 pelo poema.

Em segundo: Remo Lupin-com 30 pontos, 25 pelo perfil e 5 pelo poema.

Em terceiro:James Potter-com 25 pontos...20 pelo poema e 5 pelo perfil

Em quarto:Severo Snape-com 15 pontos,5 pelo poema e 10 pelo perfil

Em quinto:Sirius Black-com 13 pontos,13 pelo poema criativo e 0 pelo perfil

É o resultado nem foi tãoo maal...

E o anuncio da 2º tarefa será feito na terça no café da manhã.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já no salão comunal, em uma mesa afastada de todos contei minha nova descoberta as meninas...Quando terminei, esperando que elas me dessem soluções elas disseram em coro:

"ALELUIIIAAA IRMÃOOOO!" Chamando MUITA atenção para nós...Sem querer me gabar, nós já chamamos bastante atenção sem gritos!Imaginem só,uma ruiva de olhos verdes(eu),junto com uma loira de olhos azuis(Nick) e uma morena de cabelo ondulado olhos acinzentados-azuis(Andy)?Somos nós.

"Vamos ao planoooo!" Eu disse...Nosso plano vai ser deeeemaiiis!Tomaraaa.e ainda tem meu "dia maroto" no sábado...essa semada vaii ser demaiis

**N/A:eeeeeiii pessoaaas!Finalmente tomeei vergonha na cara e escrevi algo com um tamanho deceente!**

**Os poemas tão meeio(meio?) malucos neeah?**

**Bom,o do Remo eu mesmo inventeei,o do Snape é o "poema do beco" de Manuel Bandeira com algumas alterações,o do Sirius é "a bunda,que engraçada" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade,o do James é duas musicas do Babado Novo misturadas, Amor perfeito" e "Me chama de amor"...beeeemm...gente é issooo**

**Vlw pelas reviews...e deixem maiiis.**

**Beijinhos!**


	5. Porque?

Acho que realmente tomei uma reação precipitada, fui com muita sede ao pote...Não posso simplesmente concluir que eu amo uma pessoa só porque gostei de um poema.Tenho que me controlar...Eu não gosto Do Potter, não o amo, nem qualquer coisa do tipo, ele é bonito e tudo (sim eu admito isso), minha relação com ele é de amizade!Acho que nem isso, somos "coleguinhas" de casa, sabe quando tem uma pessoa na sua sala que você num sabe nem o nome todo diz oi por que é automático e aquela pessoa que não te agradaria ou atrapalharia uma saída sua com suas amigas,bom comigo e o Potter é um pouquinho diferente,o problema todo é aquela mania de me chamar pra sair que eu tenho eu agüentar desde o 5º ano.Eu mereço!Argh...E como é que eu posso ficar tão perturbada assim com uma pessoa tão, tão...Diferente não seria a palavra certa, mais...Logo eu que estou acostumada desde que nasci a freqüentar toda as festas mais badalas de Londres, da alta sociedade, acostumada a aparecer sempre em colunas sociais (vermelha, muito vermelha, mais a timidez a gente não controla) não que eu ligue para isso, mas nunca fiquei tão perturbada perto de nenhum garoto...Enquanto penso isso pessoas devem estar pensando onde se meteu a monitora certinha Lily Evans.Faltei a 1ª aula para ficar pensando nisso tudo, sem saber o que fazer, e do nada aparece uma coruja cinza,uma das do correio trouxa-bruxo, abri a janela e assim que fiz esse movimento ela veio e parou na minha frente,estendendo a pata direita que continha uma carta em um envelope rosa berrante,meus merlinzinho,quem será que foi a figura que tinha me mandado isso?Arrependi-me de ter falado isso na hora, pois a carta era da minha mãe e tinha uma mensagem um pouco fresca sim,mais importante.

"Lily querida,

sinto lhe informar mais o banco em que seu pai e eu guardamos todo nosso dinheiro foi assaltado por comensais da morte ou qualquer coisa assim.roubaram toda nossa fortuna,e machucaram seu pai,com uma maldição desconhecida,assim me explicou um moço com varias cicatrizes,Alastor Moody,se conhecê-lo por favor agradeça por mim,graças a ele seu pai esta bem,foi para um hospital bruxo,não sei o nome ao certo,quando souber te falo...

Mas, o pior ainda esta por vir, o banco disse que não poderá nos reembolsar.espero você para as férias de natal infelizmente não poderemos viajar.

Com amor,

Mamãe"

A única que consegui fazer foi começar a rir, com isso era possível?Pelo que eu tinha entendido eu estava dando trabalho para eles!E o papai?Será que ele está bem? Bom,faltam 3 semanas para as férias de natal,alguns dias para meu dia maroto(como eu pude me esquecer?) e mais ou menos 2 semanas para meu niver,com essa correria toda até me esqueci...

E se tudo der certo a 2ª prova será a ultima antes das férias, bom, vamos ver o que acontece...

POR QUE ISSO SÓ ACONTECE COMIGOOO?

**N/A: Geeeente não me mateem!sabe...qnd eu escrevi esse cap estava meio sem inspiração e como eu axo q num posso escrever nda melhooor!Aaaai genteeee e as reviews tb num ajudaaam...Ngm deixa reviews pra mim!**

**To triste!(carinha de bebe chorão) deixem pelo menos, mas três p/ me deixar feliiiz xD!**

**Aaah...Juro por td que vo posta um nu meio da semana!Já to até com ele quase td pronto...Só q p/ acontecer u q ta nu próximo cap a Lily tinha que te essa crise existencial!**

**Ahh...vo posta uma outra fic,"Será?" vai falar sobre Ginny e o Draco...e vou ter a ajuda da Mamai Black,minha maninhaaa!**

**Boom é isso,deixem reviews e desculpe pelo cap piquenoo!**


End file.
